


Put The Best One Forward

by LivefromG25



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivefromG25/pseuds/LivefromG25
Summary: Written for the CMBYN "first times" drabble challenge
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Put The Best One Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Due to reasons, my brain is mashed potato. So if this doesn't make sense... Sorry?

Tim leant back on his forearm and stretched a leg out in front of him, the silky nylon fabric of his tracksuit bottoms slowly slipping down his calf. 

He twisted his ankle left and right. Left. Right. Left. His eyes flittered between his body and the shadow he was casting on the wall. He grinned. _Cute._

With a bend of his knee, he skimmed the surface of the carpet with a pointed toe before burrowing into the grey pile depth. 

_Stop wasting time, Timmy._

His phone burned hot in his palm as if reminding him what he was here for. Just exactly why it was he found himself laid out along the edge of his bedroom floor.

_Best light._

He laughed through a cough, shaking his head at the image of himself. _Just get it over with._ His thumb swiped at the phone screen as he raised his leg again, flexing his toes, watching shadows play across the slender top of his foot. 

* _click_ *

Before he could analyse or even think too much further about it, he opened up the app and clicked into the only active conversation. 

**cesttimmytim:** here you go. id say don't judge me but i guess that's the point. pls fuck don't tell me this was a joke. 

**ElDee:** It wasn't a joke. 

**ElDee:** I wasn't joking. 

**ElDee** : Thank you. 

**cesttimmytim** : thank u? is that it? 

**ElDee** : I'm trying to be polite. Respectful ;) 

**cesttimmytim** : o shit. is it not-, dunno what you're looking for. maybe this ain't it? sorry.

**ElDee** : No, don't be sorry. 

**cesttimmytim** : this is the first time anyone's ever asked me to send a picture like this... 

**ElDee** : Yeah? Their loss. How do you feel about it now that you have? 

**cesttimmytim** : ha u know… thought i'd feel weird about it but… kinda feel more like… man, i _really_ want you to be hard over it?

**ElDee** : Good. Then we both get what we want. First of many, I hope. 

**cesttimmytim** : u srs? fuck yeah!

**ElDee** : Haha. You have very beautiful feet, Timmy. 

**cesttimmytim** : o yea? wait til u see my cock. 

**cesttimmytim** : sorry - typo - meant 'thank you'. 

Timmy sat upright with a giggle, his phone dropping to the plush carpet as he covered his face with his hands. A distant sense of shame warmed his features but he scrubbed the feeling away. No need for that. Not with this. Not with him. 

He stretched a leg out in front of him, the silky nylon fabric of his tracksuit bottoms slowly slipping down his calf. He picked up his phone. 

* _click_ *


End file.
